duel mazzak P3 vs P4
by ShinJade777
Summary: crita ini adalah crita ttg duel masak yang akan dilakukan oleh 2 kubu, yaitu kubu P3 dan P4...


-------------------------------------JUST COOKING------------------------------

baru pertama buat fanfic, tapi koq jadi geje sendiri yah?????

well, i am mau ngarang ceritra dah.........

kisahnya adalah persaingan masak2an antara kubu girls P3 n P4. lagi2, yg jadi jurinya adalah tman sperjuangan senasib sekamar serumah atap se kekuatan(ahhh klamaan)... dan juga konflik yg masih ada di dalam kubu P3 n P4(kayak nonton bola, pake bahasa kubu sgala).

dah dimulai aja. namun....

Souji : oi!!! cepetan mulai! dah gak sabar nih...

Minato : iyah! authornya mau gua tebas, ya???

Shin(tanpa memperkenalkan diri): DIAM KALIAN B'DUA!!! mentang2 jadi hero, malah braninya ama gua yg bringas (ngarang lagi) gini. bisa2 gua kasih elu b'dua snjata maut gua.

Souji + Minato : APAAN???

Shin Kanzato pun datang tiba2 n brkata "eh! lu pake nama gua! aku panggil Abel, biar kamu ditebas juga"

Shin : apa!!!??? abdel?

: sia ngehina persona aing.... awas loh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shin : (dengan mmperlihatkan snjata bernama "....................", tiba2 yg marah jadi reda. entah apa nama snjata itu, tapi sangat ampuh nenangin yg lagi marah)

KAPAN MULAINYA, YEUH! DASAR BELEGUG!

Shin : aduh! sesepuh! gawat euy!(naha sesepuh suka persona, yah???)

dah! let's begin

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

attention(banyak bacot):jika belum membuat anda tertawa, silahkan tarik idungnya Igor(ditimpuk ama kolor igor)  
dan beri komentar....

Souji : hoaaammm.... ohayou, dunia!

Chie : guten morgen, leader..

Souji : guten morgen??? masa nyambung jadi jerman???

Chie : kan hari ini kita kan ke restoran masakan jerman.

Souji : makanannya apa aja???

Chie : ga tau...

Shin : mau tau??? alat2 diesel(ngawur aja..)

Chie + Souji : apa2an kamu, dalang!?(OVJ mode on)

Shin : koq dalang yg dmarahin??? terbalik kali.

Chie : keluar dari layar ini!!!(suzuka gongen pun muncul atas panggilan chie dan memukul author hingga bonyok)

Shin : ampuuuuuuunnn..... urang cabut heula....(merengek ksakitan)

All : emangnya enak?

Shin : "membawa toa" SEMUANYA! JANGAN BERCANDA KAMU! SERIUS!!!

BACK TO RED LINE...

Souji : oK!!! ayo kita ke restoran jerman...

Chie : aku akan mengajak tman2 dulu, ah.  
nanti kumpul di 'secret base'

Souji : ok! jangan tersesat!

sesampainya di secret base (pastinya Junes), smuanya berkumpul...

Naoto : leader, katanya mau ke restoran jerman??

Rise : kayaknya bakal ada kjadian yg aneh deh...

Yukiko : koq kamu bisa tau??? kanzeon skarang punya ilmu baru, yahh..?

Rise : nggak. cuma inget aja terakhir kali si teddie menjadi gila makanan. itu tuh, kerakusannya.

Yukiko : ohhhh.... awas klo nghabisin porsi aku (dengan mata berapi2'kbakaran dong')

Yosuke : ayolah, leader. kapan mulainya??

Souji : kanji belom datang.  
pasti dia molor lagi, dehhh KANJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kanji pun tiba2 terbangun dari rumahnya (emang raksasa..) dan masih merasa ngantuk. biasa dah.  
dia kan tukang tidurrrrrrrrrrrr yg terinspirasi ama lagu mbah surip(geje lagi..).

Kanji : AUTHOR SIALAN!!! TAU DARIMANA KLO GUA TIDUR TERINSPIRASI DARI MBAH SURIP(urat2 di kepala kanji pun semakin menjadi)

Gomen nasai.  
kukira.. padahal itu aku tebak lho (malah kesambar petir kanji)..

dah..... lanjut lagi..........

Kanji pun terburu2 mendatangi suara Souji yg terdengar se-kota Inaba(lebay deh..), dan ...

Kanji : sori leader, smuanya. smalem gua lagi nonton bola MU vs Chelsea, minum obat (karena terkena virus 54T4P K3P4L4), dan tidur kemaleman..

Yukiko : KANJI! Itu dadir, yah??

Kanji : oh, iya. lupa di cuci

dengan seketika, yukiko mendorong Kanji dengan keras hingga tersungkur ke gunung fuji(gile tnaganya) lalu smuanya kecuali kanji n yukiko sweatdrop karena kegejean mereka berdua..

All except souji : LEADER!! KAPAN MULAINYA???

SALAHIN AJA AUTHORNYA (narik2 gua yang masih sakit krn gempuran suzuka gongen, eh malah kena all out attacknya dari kubu P4. padahal, sakitan ama AOA P4 daripada AOA P3 (niatnya malah ngehina P3)

tiba2, author yg bonyok dapet sms plus tonjokan sms skali (baru bredar lho)dari bintaro eksta joss(ketimpuk lagi dari langit), dan isinya "LU JANGAN NGEBANDINGIN P3 TU LEMAH DARI P4, NYAHO!!!" dan author pun jadi sweatdrop berkali2 hingga baterai hp-nya habis....(macem2)

Souji : basa basi selesai. ayo makan!!!

All : ayOOOOOOOO!!!!

Setibanya ke restoran jerman, mereka mulai memesan makanan jerman yg terkenal. namun, seorang waitress yg tidak disangka2 menghampiri kubu P3...

waitress in black : ini hidangannya...

Souji : wah.. enaknya...(upin mode on)

ngaco lagi..

W.I.B(singkat dari pelayan tadi)"kalian rombongan dari mana???"

Souji : saya dari jogja. percaya nda???

W.I.B : jangan boong, lu. gua tau paras kayak gini mana ada dari jawa???

Souji : gitu yah...(sambil sweatdrop) ok. saya dari inaba...

W.I.B : APAAAA???? berarti, kamu souji, yah?

Souji : kok kamu tau, sih??? tapi, mukamu familiar, deh...

W.I.B : kamu gak tau, yah???

Souji : idih, sirik. paling2 kamu nak profesor..

W.I.B : kok lupa, sih? ini aku, yukari...

Souji dkk pun terkejut, namun gak pake lanjut, mereka menatap yukari dengan pandangan dingin......

Yukari ; kok natap aku kayak gini, sih?  
awas, lo! aku panggil my friend!!!

tidak 0,99999999999999999999999999999999999999....................detik(kbanyakan, terlalu detil)  
bilang aja 1 detik.  
sekelompok yang tidak asing lagi, yaitu CEES (dibakar ama Junpei..) atw yg paling biasa disebut SEES datang dengan gagahnya beranggotakan lengkap kecuali Shinjiro aragaki alias Shinjiro aki2 alias Shinjorok amakaki .

Shinji: 'tiba2' OY! AUTHOR BRENG**k!!!! MACEM2 KAU! AKU CEKIK KAMU!!!

Dokter: (kok bisa) EY! AKI!! TIDUR KAMU!  
ISTIRAHAT KAMU. PERSONA KAMU MASIH KENA PATAH KAKI(critanya personanya shinji kena patah kaki karena melancarkan jurus yg kita tau seperti mau nginjek2, tapi malah kena gergaji mesinnya dari RE5(kok nyambung..))

Souji : *gasp* kalian...

Minato : aku dengar yukari baru mau memanggilku sedetik yg lalu, yahh???

Yukari : syukurlah, leader. kamu datang.

Minato : tapi, knapa kamu pake baju pelayan? meski agak menggoda...

Aigis : YANG!!! APA2an KAMU AMA YUKARI!!!???

Minato : ups! sori, keceplosan...

Yukari : aku lagi kerja sampingan.. aku lupa cerita klo selain kerja jadi SEES, acting(sejak kapan yukari acting), aku juga lagi kerja sampingan jadi pelayan.  
yah... biar nambah2 uang aja

smuanya sweatdrop krena cerita yg dpaparin yukari...

Minato : ok. skarang ada masalah apa?? trus knapa squad Selat Sopri ada disini???

Souji : APA2AN KAMU BILANG GUA SELAT, BINTARO EKSTRA JOSS???

Minato : kamu tau dari mana julukan baru gua?  
nguping ya dari author

Souji : pasti nama selat juga buatan author juga. ayo, AOA!!!

Shin : TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK.....................

*Mereka berdua merasa lega setelah menghajar authornya...*

Shin : ADUH! BERCANDA, Tuh, Bercanda! main lagi! macem2 kalian BACK TO REDLINE(OVJ MODE STILL ON)

Yukari : leader... aku sebel ama genk mereka.  
mereka natapin aku dingin2

Minato : soal yg dingin mah tanya ama mitsuru ajah.  
dia tw tentang hal2 dingin (mentang2 punya jurus tipe es..)

Yukari : Mitsuru-senpai, tolongin aku, dong.

Mitsuru: ada apa, Takeba?

Yukari : mereka nyebelin.. mereka natapin gue dingin2

Mitsuru: oh. ok kalian koq kejam sekali.  
(lebai + menghayati mode on)  
Kalo gak ada yg minta maap, GUE EKSEKUSI KALIAN SMUA!!!

Yosuke : sudahlah, mitsuru-san.  
kami hanya terkejut aja yukari jadi waitress.  
tapi, kalo dia jadi koki, pasti masakannya lebih enak dari yukiko n chie(gombalnya kumat lagi)

Yukiko : apa, bang yos(new nickname?  
kamu mao bilang masakan ku masih gak enak!!!

Chie : eh! MAO DITIMPUKIN AMA SPATU DURI GUA, HAH!!!?

Yosuke : ei! aku bukan mau bilang klo masakan kalian gak enak...

Yukiko + Chie : UDAH! KALO GINI, AYO KITA ADU MASAK AMA MEREKA!  
JURINYA PARA PRIA, DAN WANITA YG MEMASAK...

All men : terkejut stengah mati...

CAPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!

tapi melatih imajinasi, dah!

mari tutup dulu tulisan yang menghanyutkan hati2 chara. persona (jadi senjata makan tuan akhirnya), n moga2 menghibur yg membacanya.

next chapter........ nanti juga lg dibuat lah

SUNDANESE MODE ON

didieu gunung, didinya gunung ditengahna aya pulau Jawa

wayangna bingung komo deui dalangna

ngan, nu penting urang sadaya tiasa seuseurian

TETAP DI OPERA VAN PERSONA(ngarang lagi...)

YA----GEDEBRUK

(efek suara jatuh karena saking girangnya)

wilujeng wengi

WASSALAM.

HHHHAHH!!!


End file.
